A Different Ron
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Kim and Ron hadn't seen each other since his parents funeral and now he's back with some shocking surprises
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Middleton, CO and a car was on its way to Middleton high school. The driver was very impressive, peeled into the student's parking lot and saw a parking spot. The motor revved up and it took off and did a 'J-turn' stopping right in to the parking spot. Then the door opened and a young man got out of the car, he was 6 feet 4 inches tall, was buffed but not too muscular. He had long blond hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes; he had a light tan that hid his freckles.

He was dressed in a red under armor T-shirt, over a white under armor long sleeved shirt, cargo pants and boots. He had pierced ears with two ear rings in each lobe, one was platinum and the other was moon rock. He wore a white choker with a platinum ankh hanging from it, dog tags hanging around his neck and finally, a golden wrist watch finished it off. He went into the trunk of his car and grabbed his books then headed in to the building.

The young man couldn't be any more than 16 years old and he looked like he was older. People were staring at him as he walked in, especially a certain red headed, green eyed teen aged super spy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kim Possible was on her way to school when she saw the luxury sports car fly past her, and then when she got there she saw the driver. She was in shock as she knew this person, tears slowly fell out of her eyes and she followed him in. She was in a sea green midriff, blue cargo pants and sneakers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside, the young man walked in to the office. "Good morning," he said with a smooth voice. The secretary looked up and saw the young man.

"Good morning, how can I help you today?" He handed her his paperwork.

"My name's Ron Stoppable and I'm here to start my first day of school here." She looked up his school record and what she saw was amazing. He had doctorate degrees in 7 different fields.

"You're a little young to be a teacher."

"That's because I'm not, I'm student."

"But why come to school here?"

"Well, my guardians figured that I needed some exposure to people my own age."

"I see, well I'll get the principal and have him talk to you." So she does and they talked then he had her call in Kim Possible to show him around. Kim showed up and saw Ron and just stared at him.

"Ms. Possible, I want you to meet, Ronald Dean Stoppable." He said, "He has degrees seven different fields. He's here because his guardians wanted him to get some exposure to people his own age. I'd appreciate it if you would show Dr. Stoppable around."

"Yes sir," she said. "I'd be happy to do it."

"Thank you." So they left for their first class of the day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once in the room, a brown haired and eyed, tanned goddess had seen him and her jaw dropped. "Ron?" She said she was dressed in a beige blouse, blue skirt and black flats. She ran right to Ron and gave him a huge hug, "oh it's so good to see you!" She cried.

"You too, Bon-Bon." Said Ron as he hugged her back. Then after they pulled off, he took his seat next to Kim and started his day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

During lunch, he was sitting down alone when a gorgeous black girl walked over to him. She had black hair in pigtailed braids; she had brown eyes and was in a sleeveless blue top, jeans and sneakers. "Mind if I sit here, baby boy?" She said, Ron looked up and saw her.

"Mon?" he said. She hugged him tightly, "it's good to see you. Are you trying to stay out of trouble?"

"Well, you know me."

"Yeah, that's why I asked." they laughed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kim had gone in to the lunch room and saw him talking to Monique. She went over to his table, "Ron?" She said he looked up and saw her; the grin could've split his face in half.

"KP?" He said he realized that it was her and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Oh come on, I'd never forget my best friend since Pre-K." Just then his cell rang and he excused himself to take it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Yeah?"

(Hello Ronald.) Said a woman with an English accent, a voice he knew very well.

He was in relief and almost in tears. "I thought you were dead."

(Now you know nothing can stop a Stoppable.) He breathed out a sigh of relief, (you sound worried.)

"Well it was my fault that got you in to that trouble and if you had died…" He couldn't finish.

(But I didn't, stop taking the blame. Ron besides my father, you are the only male that I love so very much. It wasn't your fault and even if it was, I'd still forgive you. Alright?)

"Yeah," he said.

(Okay then, I was calling to check up on you. I love you Ronnie.)

"I love you too, Aunt Lara."

TBC

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The person Ron was talking to was Lara Croft. All will be explained in the next chappie.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, after school, Ron walked over to his car and right there waiting for him was Kim. "Think you can give me a ride?" She asked.

"Sure," he said so she got in to the car and they took off.

On the way, Kim and Ron were talking about what he did since the last time they saw each other. He told her that he was a genius in seven different subjects; biology, technology, physical education, archeology, paranormal, genealogy, and history. He is also a chef, graduated from the best cooking school in the World. He had a team of treasure hunters watching his back, was credited to finding a tribe of goddess-like Amazons and a pride of cat-like humans.

He was involved in recreating the project that removed the blocks in humans to push them further and to the Nth degree. He also told her about some famous relatives he had, Lara Croft, a world famous treasure hunter, Dante Sparda, a powerful demon hunter and Theodore Diggers, a powerful mage.

"Lara is my aunt, Dante is my cousin and Theodore is my uncle." Said Ron, "I was raised and trained by them when it was reveal that my parents died in a demon attack." Kim gasped when she found out about that. "When it was revealed I was genius, I followed in my cousin Gina's foot steps and went to college at the age of 9 and got my first doctorate degree. Then everything followed one behind the other, I also accidentally absorbed a god like power and was fed the 'food of the gods', because I was reborn as a god like being and was starving."

Kim was surprised at what she was hearing, "then after that I had formed a team that would help me on my missions. You'll meet them later, let's see what else have I done since you last saw me? Oh yeah, I dealt with some problems in a little town called 'Silent Hill', help save a president's daughter, and got a gang to rebuild a community."

"Wow, sounds like you've done everything." She said, Ron smiled and chuckled.

"Remind me to give you the T-shirt." They laughed and he pulled up to her house, "well last stop: Casa de la Possible, thank you for riding with us and have a nice day."

"Come on in, I'm sure mom and dad will want to see you."

"Nah, I got a lot to do tonight."

"Oh come on, please?" She gave off her puppy dog pout, Ron couldn't resist.

"Alright," he sighed. "Tell you what; I'll even help you with your homework." So he put the car in park and turned it off. Then they got out and went in to the house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside, Ron saw two boys he hadn't seen since they were babies. "Jim? Tim?" He said the boys didn't know who this guy was Kim had to re introduce them to him.

"This is Ron, my best friend since pre-K." She said, "the guy I always talked about." Then they knew who he was, they shook his hand and continued to watch TV. Then Kim and Ron walked into the kitchen where they saw Kim's mom. "Mom, look who's here." Anne turned to the sound of her daughter's voice and was in shock at who she saw.

"R-Ron?" She said and rushed to grab him in a huge hug, "oh it's been along time. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. P." He said and they sat down and started to talk about his life, he told Anne everything he told Kim.

"That's amazing," she said. "Your mother and I were best friends since high school."

"I guess that's why KP and I get along so well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, Ron and Kim were in her room doing homework with Ron helping her. "Thanks Ron I really appreciate it." She said.

"Say no more KP," he said. "helping you is my pleasure."

After an hour, everything was done and Kim was getting hungry. "I'll whip up some grub for you if you want."

"Thanks Ron," she said. So he did.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile a man had come to Middleton with evil intentions; he wanted to kill Ron Stoppable. She was short, had black hair, dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was dressed in black robes and there some strange things about him. Like, walking on all fours and had hair on the backs of his hands and the tops of his feet. Monkey Fist wanted revenge on Ron Stoppable for beating him to the Mystical Monkey Power and he was going to kill him to get it. He had a platoon of well trained ninja monkeys with him as well.

"The power will be mine Stoppable, MINE!" He laughed manically.

TBC


End file.
